The present invention relates to wireless communication systems, interrogators and methods of communicating within a wireless communication system.
Electronic identification systems typically comprise two devices which are configured to communicate with one another. Preferred configurations of the electronic identification systems are operable to provide such communications via a wireless medium.
One such configuration is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/705,043, filed Aug. 29, 1996, assigned to the assignee of the present application, and incorporated herein by reference. This application discloses the use of a radio frequency (RF) communication system including communication devices. The disclosed communication devices include an interrogator and a remote transponder, such as a tag or card. Another example of a wireless communication system including a backscatter system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,296 to MacLellan et al. which is also incorporated herein by reference.
Such communication systems can be used in various applications such as identification applications. The interrogator is configured to output a polling or interrogation signal which may comprise a radio frequency signal including a predefined interrogation code using which the interrogator may address remote transponders. The remote transponders of such a communication system are operable to transmit an identification signal responsive to receiving an appropriate polling or interrogation signal.
More specifically, the appropriate transponders are configured to recognize the predefined code. The transponders receiving the code can subsequently output a particular identification signal which is associated with the transmitting transponder. Following transmission of the polling signal, the interrogator is configured to receive the identification signals enabling detection of the presence of corresponding transponders.
Such communication systems are useable in identification applications such as inventory or other object monitoring. For example, a remote identification device can be attached to an object of interest. Responsive to receiving the appropriate polling signal, the identification device is equipped to output an identification signal. Generating the identification signal identifies the presence or location of the identification device and the article or object attached thereto.
It may be desired to communicate with remote communication devices located at greater distances in particular applications. Such areas may exceed the range of the communication system. Typical conventional arrangements require the utilization of numerous interrogators for communication with the remote communication devices in such spaced areas. Alternatively, the movement of a single interrogator from one area to another is required.
The present invention provides wireless communication systems, interrogators and methods of communicating within a wireless communication system.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a wireless communication system comprises at least one remote communication device configured to communicate a return link wireless signal. The return link wireless signal comprises a radio frequency signal in certain aspects of the invention.
The wireless communication system in some embodiments includes an interrogator having a communication station, communication circuitry and a housing. The communication station is configured to receive the return link wireless signal and to generate a return link communication signal corresponding to the return link wireless signal. The communication circuitry is provided to couple with the communication station and to communicate the return link communication signal. The housing is remotely located with respect to the communication station and includes circuitry configured to receive the return link communication signal from the communication circuitry and to process the return link communication signal.
In one configuration, the housing includes automatic gain control circuitry configured to adjust the power level of the return link communication signals. Amplifiers can be provided within one or both of the interrogator housing and the communication station to increase the power level of the return link communication signals. Plural communication stations and plural communication circuits are coupled with a single interrogator housing in some embodiments.